The goal of the Scientific Core is to supportand facilitate the research programs of the investigators in the program project. The overall Scientific Core consists of a Photography Sub-Core, an Angiogenesis Assay Sub-Core,andan imaging Sub-Core. (i) The Photography Core provides high quality, in-house conventional and digital services, including figures for publication, and imagesfor slide and Power Point presentations. This Core is staffed by one full-time photographer with over3 years experience in the department and a parttime assistant. (ii) The Angiogenesis Assay Core will provide microvascular endothelial cells and expertise in carrying out angiogenesis assays, including chick aortic rings to measure angiogenesis in vitro, and the chick chorioallantoic membrane assay to test angiogenesis promoters and inhibitors in vivo. This Core is staffed by two senior technicians, each with over 15 years experience, one in large and small vessel endothelial cell preparation and biology, and the other in the developing chick embryo system. (iii)The imaging Core is designed to transform the original histology core into a modem high-resolution operation. This Core will provide a centralized facility for taser-confocal microscopy, real-time imaging, and three-dimensional reconstruction of living ceils, whole embryos, and histological sections of tumors and developing vascular tissue. The Imaging Core will be staffed by an experienced confocal microscopist who will operate the shared laser-scanning confocal microscope, instruct and assist Project members in its use, and manage access to the facility. This new facility is critical to a number of the specific aims of the Program Project.